Memoirs of Gold and Crystal
by Stormyblaze
Summary: The memories of their many occasions together has brought them closer together than they realize. Through the dark times and the good times, they've always been together. But, of course, their destinies have always been intertwined. (One sentence per word challenge, requests for one-shots accepted)


**Hey, Stormyblaze here. I saw FlareonGirl1 do something like this (go check it out, it's called Somewhere Down the Road) and figured I do one too. This's just to help me get back into the writing mood (since the next chapter of Pokemon Virtual Reality looks like crap so far). **

**By the way, if anyone wants me to do a one-shot out of any of these one-sentence per word challenges just tell me in your review and I'll do it :D**

**100 One-Sentence Per Word Challenge - MQS**

1. Reality

This didn't seem like reality at all as Gold leaned on the tree trunk, Crystal resting peacefully on his lap.

2. Love

"Do you love me, Super Serious Gal?" he asked cheekily, only to receive a punch to the face.

3. Light

"It's too bright, turn it off!" the spiky-haired boy whined as Crystal shined the light in his eyes in order to shut him up.

4. Dark

"Gold, is that you?" she asked nervously in the dark as she heard something move behind her.

5. Silence

"I just want some peace!" Crystal complained to her friends, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "But of course that idiot just has to go and ruin the silence!"

6. Stars

"Do you ever wonder where the stars go in the daytime?" Crystal asked her companion, only to find him sleeping blissfully beside her.

7. Heaven

"I'm in heaven," was the first thing Gold said upon taking a bite of her homemade cake.

8. Clarity

As Crystal tried to adjust her clarity on the situation, the words flew out of her mouth, "Just what in the name of Arceus is _that!?"_

9. Special

"You're...special," the goggled boy murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist. "And you've always been that way."

10. Baby

"Arceus, let me get to her! That's my wife and baby in there!" Gold shouted as his friends all tried to restrain him.

11. Remember

"Crys, don't you...remember me?"

12. Insanity

She had never experienced insanity before, maybe that was all about to change.

13. Misfortune

Of course she'd have the misfortune to slip and fall on top of Gold during one of her daily capturing trips.

14. Smile

"Smile, will ya?" Gold exclaimed impatiently. "It's not my fault if that Ampharos happened to electrocute you!"

15. Dead

"Ironic, isn't it?" Gold chuckled bitterly. "I always said I'd be the first to die and now look, you're the one who's dead."

16. Luck

"It was just luck that you happened to beat me in pool!" Gold whined as Crystal sent her boyfriend a death glare.

17. Blood

"Crystal!" he shouted in horror as he spotted the blue-haired girl on the ground in a pool of blood.

18. Tripped

Crystal felt herself falling just after she "tripped" over Gold's foot.

19. Ambush

"Take this!" the blue-haired girl shouted as she ambushed him, shooting four green balls of paint at his face.

20. Birthday

"Happy birthday," Crystal murmured with a slight blush on her face, "Gold."

21. Vacation

"Take a vacation already!" Gold shouted in annoyance as the girl continued to work on her homework for _three days straight._

22. War

"This calls for war!" Blue called, facing a bickering Gold and Crystal with a grin. "Boyfriends versus girlfriends, how about it?"

23. Duplicates

"Why the hell are there so many of you?" Crystal shouted as the many different Gold's rampaged through New Bark Town.

24. No Time

"-No time!" she cut him off with a grim look on her face. "We need that shiny Aipom now or else!"

25. Trouble Lurking

As he noticed the trouble lurking beneath those murky waters, he couldn't help but chase after her.

26. Tears

It was the first time she had ever seen him in tears...and it scared her.

27. Foreign

Foreign was the only word to describe Crystal right now as she talked excitedly about going to the Kiddy Cafe with him.

28. Sorrow

That sorrow in her eyes tore him to pieces as she watched her father pass away.

29. Happiness

"May you two find eternal happiness in marriage," a mischievous voice whispered, causing both of them to turn bright red.

30. Under the Rain

Under the rain, they were inseparable as they danced with clothes soaked and clinging to their bodies.

31. Flowers

"Here, these are for you," Gold smiled sheepishly as he held out the bouquet of red flowers.

32. Snacks

"Want some?" he asked her as the fireworks went off, holding out the bag of snacks.

33. Expectations

"So, did I pass your expectations?" he asked eagerly as he tossed the Pokeball on his finger.

34. Present

"Here's your present," she said with a sweet smile before swiftly kicking his leg. Hard.

35. Hold My Hand

"Don't be afraid," golden eyes gleamed comfortingly. "Just hold my hand and everything will be alright."

36. Gemstones

"Ever find it funny how we're all named after gemstones and colors?" he asked as he escorted her home.

37. Eyes

Her eyes kept him in a trance, a trance that he might never ever wake up from again.

38. Abandoned

He had abandoned her. No, they had _all _abandoned her.

39. Dreams

"You know, it's said that dreams are actually able to predict future events," Yellow murmured, forcing Crystal's face to turn red in the process.

40. Celebrity

"Wow, I didn't know you were a celebrity," she growled sarcastically as girls practically flocked around Gold, asking for him for dates and such.

41. Teamwork

"It's called teamwork!" Crystal exclaimed in exasperation, hands on hips. "And you better learn it or else we're going to lose to our seniors and juniors!"

42. Standing Still

Standing still, she tried to remain perfectly calm as the pack of furious Mightyena surrounded her, unable to call out for help as she remained useless.

43. Scrabble

"Moltres!" Gold exclaimed as he placed all of his letters onto the Scrabble board to spell the word, grinning like he had just won the Pokeathlon with three Magikarp. "Beat that!"

44. Two Roads

They were both on two different roads, and there was no way possible that they could be together.

45. Illusion

It almost seemed like an illusion as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, blue eyes sparkling.

46. Family

"It's like we're a family or something!" Blue exclaimed as she pulled Gold and Crystal and Crystal into an embrace.

47. Married

"I can't wait to get married!" Gold said in a sing-song voice and suddenly Crystal felt sick.

48. Twilight

"What are you, obsessed with Twilight Sparkle or something?" he cried in exasperation upon entering her room.

49. Jealousy

Normally she was the jealous one, but now it was his turn to have a taste of what it felt like.

50. Children

"Were we really that stupid as children?" Gold asked as they reminisced upon their first days as DexHolders.

51. Wrath

If Crystal ever found out that it was him who stole her missing Tangela...he shuddered as he thought about the wrath he would unleash upon himself if he told her.

52. Deep in Thought

It was odd to see Gold so deep in thought when normally he'd just wave her off and do something stupid.

53. Keeping a Secret

Keeping a secret was not what Yellow normally did, but she might as well or else she'd have to succumb to the horror that was Crystal.

54. Tower

"Will you ever come down from that tower, my dear Juliet?"

55. Waiting

She never did like to be kept waiting, and this was no exception.

56. Fable

"Aw, come on, it's just an old wife's fable!" the boy complained as Crystal stared at the mansion in horror.

57. Longing

It was odd, but somehow he was longing for the days where they fought side by side again.

58. Kicked

It may have been accidental, but she was satisfied when he shut up right after she kicked him on the head.

59. No Way Out

As she tried to struggle out of his desperate grasp in her frenzy of panic and fear, she gradually realized there was no way out. She'd have to face him.

60. Rejection

Nothing could've prepared him for this as he faced her rejection face-to-face.

61. Fairy Tale

It seemed like a fairy tale as they said their vows, proposing to eachother as lovers forever.

62. Sick

Crystal almost felt sorry for the black-haired boy as he collapsed onto his bed, still sick with the flu. Almost.

63. Do Not Disturb

Clearly the "do not disturb" sign was not working if Gold kept sneaking into her room to talk to her every single night.

64. Multitask

Watching Gold multitask was like watching a Aipom trying to juggle 20 balls all in five seconds.

65. Sweet Scent

"Crystal used Sweet Scent! Gold's defense is lowered!" Green stared at Blue oddly as the brunette girl decided to narrate the scene unfolding before them.

66. Flying

The moment Gold took her flying on Mantaro, she immediately regretted it.

67. Playing Around

"Hey, I was just playing around!" the boy chuckled nervously as Crystal turned her anger on him.

68. Hero

"Why do you always have to be the hero?" she cried in frustration before stomping off.

69. Understand

"Why won't he leave me alone?" Crystal murmured. "Why can't he _understand_ anything?"

70. 67%

"It needs to be...y'know...sixty-seven percent cooler!"

71. Obsession

It seemed to be his _obsession_ to follow her around wherever she went and chat with her.

72. Mischief

He looked at her in mischief as he clutched her marshmellow hat in his hands, smirking deviously.

73. I Can't

"I can't," she muttered in defeat to her friends as she broke into sobs. "I can't deal with him anymore!"

74. Are You Challenging Me?

"Are you challenging me to a Pokemon battle?" he asked in disbelief. "Because you know you'll lose, right?"

75. Mirror

She never bothered to look in the mirror before, but currently she had something else on her mind.

76. Broken Pieces

The broken pieces of their former relationship still haunt them to this very day.

77. Tests

"Okay class, here's your tests," their teacher chirped cheerfully and everyone moaned except for a happy Crystal and a sleeping Gold.

78. Drink

"Care for a drink?" he held out the water bottle, sweat dripping down his face.

79. Starvation

Even starvation could not drive them apart but, instead, it brought them closer together.

80. Words

The words he spoke next were hurtful and suddenly she wished he had never spoken them at all.

81. Spirit

"That's the spirit!" Gold crowed as Crystal accepted his challenge to a race.

82. Can You Hear Me?

"Can you hear me?" she whispered anxiously as his head rolled to one side in her hands. "Gold, please?"

83. Heal

It would take her forever to heal from that leg injury but with Gold by her side, she could probably make it through those long and tedious days of recuperating.

84. Cold

"S-So cold," Gold muttered, shuddering violently before a white lab coat fell on top of him.

85. Spiral

They were spinning in an endless spiral of events, their lives as DexHolders tugging them back and forth across the raging river.

86. Sight

She was just in sight but if only he could reach out and comfort her, then his world would hopefully stop collapsing after her drastic declaration.

87. Books

As Crystal stayed absorbed in her books, Gold advanced on her with the pair of scissors in his hands, grinning deviously.

88. Pain

The pain of being kicked by Crystal in the shin never seemed to amount to anything compared to the laughter that flowed out of her mouth a second later.

89. Fire

Fire was an interesting thing; it formed and shaped both of their relationship's in ways they never knew.

90. Triangle

The love triangle surround him, Crystal, and Eusine was driving him insane, even if he didn't realize it.

91. Drown

As Gold watched her head dip under the water, he hoped she would have better sense than to drown.

92. Make-up

"Um, Crystal, since when did you start wearing make-up?"

93. Give Up

"I give up," Crystal muttered under her breath after she failed in her attempt at tutoring Gold.

94. Last Hope

"You're my last hope!" Gold shouted desperately, pulling at Blue's hand. "Please help me with Crystal, senior, you have to!"

95. Advertisement

"I want ice cream," was the first thing Gold said on their first date upon seeing an advertisement for Casteliacone Ice Cream.

96. In the Storm

As they sat quietly in the storm, he had a sudden urge to intertwine their hands and kiss her.

97. Safety First

"Seriously, we're in lock-down and all you can think of is food!?" Crystal huffed as she grabbed Gold's hand and began to ran towards the open door. "_Please_, safety first!"

98. Puzzle

"He's a puzzle," she murmured to Sapphire. "Strange and hard to figure out, and definitely a challenge. It's a wonder I like him at all."

99. Solitude

The fact that she seemed to like to live in solitude never seemed to interest Gold as he visted her _every single damn day_ in the lab.

100. Relaxation

Her state of relaxation as she laid upon the emerald green grass was broken when she heard the shout of a _very_ familiar boy.

**-end-**

**So, yeah, that took a lot longer than I thought it would (about 3 hours), but I'm proud of it~**

**If anyone wants to see a one-shot out of any of these, just request the number in a review and I'll do it!**

**-Stormyblaze**


End file.
